Generations 9: The Final Conflict
by Mister Writer
Summary: The Anti-Christ arrives to challenge the grandson of Superman and Spider-Man, Peter Kent, in the final battle for the Multiverse and all it’s Souls. Part 9 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 3 of the Armageddon trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 3: THE FINAL CONFLICT

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 3: THE FINAL CONFLICT.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** The Anti-Christ arrives to challenge the grandson of Superman and Spider-Man, Peter Kent, in the final battle for the Multiverse and all it's Souls. Part 9 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 3 of the Armageddon trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the third story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the third of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 9 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Some of the previous stories did not have any original characters of my creation, some did. This one does. It has four of my creation, and several others that I do NOT own. All I own are the four worthless characters of Peter Kent/ Powerman, Joyce Hills the Vampire Slayer, James Sparrow, and John Mallory, and the story which is also worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman, Superboy and The Flash belong to D.C. Comics, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl belong to Marvel Comics, as do X-Men. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series belong to Joss Whedon. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and The Omen belongs to David Seltzer and Twentieth Century Fox.

Now the boring stuff's all over, I'll just say that if you haven't read the first 8 stories in this series, you should read them before reading this one. For those of you that have, nothing has changed between stories.

One late note. The Doctor in this story is an earlier version than the one in Part 7. He hasn't met Rose yet.

OK, that's it. Here's the Ideal Cast List. Enjoy the last story of my Generations series. And don't forget that junk food is only junk when you eat too much of it!!

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Peter Kent/ Powerman played by Nicholas Brendon

Joyce Hills, Vampire Slayer played by Sabrina Lloyd

Logan Smith/ Wolverine played by Hugh Jackman

Barry Allen/ The Flash played by John Wesley Shipp

The Doctor played by Christopher Eccleston

Damien Thorn played by Sam Neill

Father Edmund Blackadder played by Rowan Atkinson

John Mallory played by Robert Floyd

**THE STORY:**

23rd May, 1990. The Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas.

The heroes stayed at the Kent Farm, where they were stranded in time, for one night, to get some sleep. In the morning, Barry Allen, AKA The Flash, showed them how they were going to get home.

"It's a key, so what?" asked Joyce. Barry activated the key. Moments later, Logan, Peter, and Joyce were happily shocked to see and hear the arrival of the TARDIS in the wheat field they were in. The doors opened, and a man stepped out, but this man looked nothing like The Doctor the heroes had known. But Barry ignored this, and explained to the man; "Doctor, my name is Barry, and these are my friends Logan, Joyce, and Peter. Your future self gave me this TARDIS key to summon you when we got stuck in the past. We have. So we need a lift home to our present times. I'm from Central City, 23rd September 2031, and these three are from New York, June 2078. Oh, I also have to give you the key back."

Barry handed the key to the man, and stepped into the TARDIS. The others refused to get in, because they didn't believe it was The Doctor. It took Barry twenty minutes to explain about The Doctor's "Regenerative Process" and convince them to come onboard. They eventually were convinced that this was The Doctor, once they got past the idea of him "not dying, but regenerating into a whole new body, with a new face and a new voice and everything", and so they stepped into the TARDIS.

A minute later, the sound of the TARDIS started again, and they entered the Time Vortex. Another minute and they were in Central City on October 1st, 2031. The Doctor used a machine to erase Barry's memories of the future, and pushed him out of the blue time machine. Moments later, Barry came to his senses, just in time to see the TARDIS vanish.

"What the Hell happened? What was that thing?" Barry wondered aloud, as he ran home. It was a mystery to which he would never remember the answers.

**--**

The TARDIS landed again. The remaining trio of heroes stepped out. Moments later, the blue box vanished, taking The Doctor to London in England, Earth, 2005, Dimension #2766302, where he would meet a young woman named Rose Tyler, who would join him in his adventures. But that's another story.

**--**

The three heroes soon found that they were in the right dimension after a test at Peter's NJL Lab in New York City. But then they discovered the horrible truth when they looked at the day's newspaper. The date was the 27th of March, 2079. They had missed nearly a year.

**--**

Peter, Logan and Joyce had lost their friend Barry, a year of their lives, their civilian jobs, apartments, and everything they had owned. Peter's husband James had thought he was dead, and had gotten back together with his Ex, Tomas Smith. The team was feeling down. They had no idea how bad things would get, but they would soon feel a lot worse.

**--**

Peter was surprised a few weeks later when he was approached by a priest. His name was Father Edmund Blackadder. He said he was the last survivor of a priesthood of Earth 4. The rest of the priests were killed by a man who was currently on Peter's Earth, after he tricked a particularly stupid man named Baldrick into revealing their whereabouts. He then killed Baldrick too.

This man, the Father claimed, was the Anti-Christ. Father Blackadder said that the only way to destroy the Anti-Christ was with a mythical sword, the Master Sword, available from Earth 2, known to it's inhabitants as Hyrule. He then fell, collapsing in pain. The priest had died, seemingly of a very sudden heart attack.

"There's more to this than meets the eye" thought Peter.

**--**

At the New Justice League Of Earth meeting, the other two members thought that the priest was either crazy or just trying to trick Peter into going offworld. He disagreed. Now Peter was making a new Interdimensional Travel Device, or as it's inventor, his "uncle" Quinn Mallory, would call it, a "Timer". He was mere moments from finishing. After he finished working on the Timer, he had a sandwich, packed some supplies, programmed in the co-ordinates for "Hyrule Earth", and set the Timer to bring him back home in five days. He opened the Vortex, and soon landed by a lake on the world of Hyrule, leaving his world behind.

**--**

April 5th, 2079.

A Vortex opened in Peter Kent's new apartment. Out from it fell the grandchild of Superman and Spider-Man. Peter was holding a sword in one hand and the Timer in the other. Not just any sword. _The_ sword. The Master Sword, Destroyer Of Evil. He'd gone through a lot to get this weapon. He'd fought his way through dungeons, across forests and mountains, lakes and fields of monsters.

He'd had to collect three sacred stones and an ocarina to get one damn sword. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he'd had to do it all in five days. The people of Hyrule were at war with an evil overlord named Ganondorf, and the Master Sword was the only chance they had for peace, so they were not too keen for him to take it. But Peter knew it was more needed here.

Something as Evil as Satan that could Slide? It had to be stopped, and if he had learned anything from Hyrule, it was that the priest was not crazy. He was right. The Anti-Christ was on his Earth, and he was the only one who could stop the Beast from unleashing Armageddon. He would return the Master Sword when he was finished.

**--**

The Anti-Christ was angry. His first attempt had failed to create the chaos across worlds his Father and he desired. He had collected the Seven Emeralds Of Chaos from Mobius Earth, and brought them to this Earth, this place, put them in the Altar, and sacrificed a pure man. Why had it not worked? Why?

Of course, it had to be someone in particular. Who? They would have to be from this Earth for the Quantum Signatures to Align correctly, they would have to be a champion of the people with the blood of heroes in their veins, someone with a pure heart and a pure body. They would also need to have been a Slider before, and they would have had to have been blessed by the Nazarene as a baby.

He couldn't figure it out. He asked his Father. The voice that answered, the voice of Satan, was deep, menacing and inhuman. "The Sacrifice is Peter Kent, also known on this Earth as Powerman".

**--**

Peter showed the Master Sword to Logan and Joyce. Now they believed. But they didn't know what to do next. Then they saw the message in the sky. In blood red clouds was written "Peter Kent, come to the lost city of Evil, or he dies."

They knew what it meant. The final battle between Good and Evil would be fought in the crater that once was Sunnydale, California, USA.

**--**

Sunnydale Crater, April 7th, 2079.

The heroic trio arrived at the only surviving building. The Temple Of Armageddon. A place mistakenly believed to be Evil in and of itself; it was where Joyce's Mom's friend Willow had tried to end the world during her Evil Period. Wolverine noticed that the Temple spelt identical to the Master Sword.

They entered cautiously. They were soon spotted however, and trapped in the Temple's walls. A man walked into view and addressed Peter; "Hello Mr. Kent. I am Damien Thorn, the Anti-Christ. I've tricked you into coming here today because our destinies are linked to each other and this place. This Temple requires a death. I thought anyone's would do, and so I made a sacrifice, but it didn't work. It requires a particular death, yours or mine to be precise. If you kill me, then there will be an eternal paradise. If you die at my hand, it will be an eternity of glorious Hell on this and every other Earth. This is the central Earth of the Multiverse you see, and the spot where the Temple now stands is the first place where humanity existed. The Garden Of Eden. So if you fail there will be untold suffering on every Earth that exists, plus every Mars, Jupiter, Krypton, and Zergot too."

"Anyway I see you have the Master Sword, just as I have it's counterpart, the Shadow Sword. The rules say we must fight to the death with flashing blades and nothing more. And we shall. But first, an appetizer…"

Damien glowed with some kind of black light. When they could see again, Joyce and Peter saw that Logan was dead on the floor.

**--**

Peter was released. He and Damien were sword fighting. Joyce could do nothing except watch the two fight, and thank a God she now knew definitely existed for the fact that she was still alive, that Damien hadn't killed her too. She could see the corpse of Damien's first sacrifice, Peter's ex-husband, James. She felt helpless, with the fate of countless worlds being decided in front of her. Because she was.

**--**

It was a long, hard battle. In the end, Peter Kent, Champion Of Good, thrust the Master Sword through Damien Thorn the Anti-Christ's dark heart. It was lucky he succeeded then as he himself died moments later from internal injuries caused by Damien in the conflict. And so, the Temple received two sacrifices, as Peter Kent followed Damien Thorn to the grave.

**--**

Joyce was free. She buried the bodies of Logan, Peter, and James, and burned Damien's. She was then shocked by the appearance of Jesus Christ. They spoke. She asked if he could return Peter, Logan, James, or any of her other loved ones to her. He said he could not, as they were in Heaven now. It was their time. She asked about the meaning of life, but was told she had to wait until she died, and that he could not tell her when or how that would be.

He told her that Peter's success had ensured eternal Heaven on this and every other planet, in every dimension. He also gave her a job. Return the Sword to it's rightful world, and then enjoy the time of peace, which Peter had helped create, but sadly, he would never see.

**EPILOGUE:** Six months later, a portal opened on the Earth that Quinn Mallory and his friends called home. The woman formally known as Joyce Hills exited the Interdimensional Vortex. She had returned the Master Sword to it's rightful home on "Hyrule Earth" and even destroyed the Evil Overlord Ganondorf into the bargain. That world, like all others, was now completely at peace.

She was now married to John Mallory, son of Colin Mallory. She was happy. She had lost friends along the way, but she had helped create Utopia. And though he wasn't Brady, she would spend the rest of her life with a man she loved.

**--**

Barry Allen, also known as The Flash, died before the creation of Utopia, fighting to his last breath to make the world a better place. When he got to Heaven, he was reunited with reunited with family, friends, and memories. On Earth, he was sadly missed by many, including his wife. He was a good man, and lived forever in the hearts of humanity.

**--**

The Doctor's adventures never ended. He was as Eternal as Time itself. And so were the legends of the man who lived forever, a force of the universe.

**--**

Peter Kent's Soul was reunited with that of his former husband James. Together their Souls lived in Heaven for all Eternity. Just like the Souls of Clark and Lois Kent, Peter and Mary Jane Parker, Jonathon Kent #2 and May Parker, Jonathan and Martha Kent, and so many others. All of them Soulmates forever. Amen.

**--**

Life was perfect for everyone on every Earth, and every other planet too. This was beyond anything anyone could have imagined, but it was here. So many had fought and died to make things better for everyone.

Superman, Spider-Man, Batman, Superboy, Spider-Girl, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Powerman and Wolverine, as they were known to Earth 1. were heroes forever remembered fondly by the world they left behind.

Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent, May Parker, Buffy Hills, Peter Kent, and Joyce Mallory's Souls could rest in peace, alongside those of countless anonymous others who had done their part to make the universe a better place. Utopia had been born. All was right with the Multiverse. And so in the words of Charles Dickens' character Tiny Tim; "God Bless Us, Everyone".

**THIS IS THE END OF THE GENERATIONS TRILOGY OF TRILOGIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SERIES. THANK YOU FOR READING IT. HAVE A NICE DAY.**


End file.
